The New Girl
by Fairy Tail Until The End
Summary: Going to be rewritten completely!
1. Chapter 1 - The Lost Girl

_**Hey guys I told you that I would have something posted that would be a little less stressful for me to write! It's my first story that isn't about NaLu even though it is mentioned. This story is mainly about Gray but the other characters will be involved. Just to let you know there will not be any Gray x OC since as you will find out if he did date the OC it would be awkward in more than one way. Enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

_***Update 12/4/2014 - I have added some very minor edits to some mistakes that I overlooked. Hopefully this will make the story a little better. I might edit more in the future so feel free to point out and spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors you see. Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter #1 - The Lost Girl**

**Gray's POV**

I was sitting at the bar, alone, as usual. Mira served me a beer and I downed it in one go. Today was the day that my family was killed by Deliora . I looked down at the five empty glasses that were sitting in front of me. I put my head in my hand and sobbed.

"How are you Gray?" I heard Lucy come up behind me. I turned around and looked at her. My cheeks were moist with tears and my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and over since our last mission I've been like this. We had ran into one of Deliora's minions and it reminded me of my loss.

"Yes Lucy… I'm fine." I said as I raised my hand into the air slightly signaling Mira that I wanted another drink.

"Gray… I know what today is so don't act like nothing is going on." She commented, sitting down next to me. She asked Mira to bring her a strawberry milkshake, her favorite.

"Yeah… I just wish I had something to remember my family by… I wish I still had my family…" I said before drinking the beer that Mira had just given to me.

"Gray you really shouldn't drink so much. I understand Cana but you're gonna get sick." Lucy told me, I knew that she was right but I just wanted to get away from the pain.

"Yeah I guess… but…" I started but before I could finish I was cut off by the guild door slamming open. Erza ran in carrying someone in her arms.

"Someone get Wendy!" She said as she ran into the guild.

"What happened to her?" I asked running up to Erza, worried about the girl in her arms.

"I don't know I just found her covered in dirt and blood a street away from the guild." She told me as I looked at the girl. She had hair just like mine, dark blue that looked black unless you were paying close attention. It ran down to the lower part of her back and her long bangs were covering her face. Erza laid her down on the table and I pushed the bangs off her face revealing fresh cuts and old scars along with dirt and mud. She didn't look much older than 7 years old. A little young to be out by herself. It was strange beneath all that she had the same facial structure as I did.

"Okay I'm here what can I do?" Wendy said as she ran up to the table with the girl on it.

Can you heal any of her wounds?" Erza asked pointing to the girl on the table.

"Yes I can heal some but she is still going to need proper medical help. This should take her off her deathbed." She said as she started using her magic to heal some of the girl's wounds. I looked at her clothes. They were like like clothing that a slave would wear and it was all ripped and bloody. Around her neck was a cross necklace just like mine.

I was so confused, 'Why did she look so much like me?', 'Why did she appear today?', these questions, and many more like them, were bouncing around in my head.

"All done. Make sure you get her up to the infirmary as soon as possible though." Wendy said as she sat down wiping the sweat from her brow. She always overworked herself to make sure that everyone was safe and healthy. I picked up the girl and carried her into the infirmary and sat her on the bed that Mira had provided,

"Wow, Gray she looks alot like you." Mira told me as she looked at the girl, "She even has the same necklace. I wonder why."

"Mira do you know when she is going to wake up?" I asked wanting to know when I could ask her what happened and why she looked so much like me.

"Sometime to night probably but she won't be able to leave." She told me and I nodded and as I started to leave she asked me something, "Can you go get Lucy? I need her to help me with the medicine." I nodded and went to go find Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

Gray had told me that Mira needed help taking care of the girl they found and I agreed, although I didn't like leaving Gray alone in his current state. Before going up to help Mira I walked over to Natsu.

"Hey can you watch over Gray? He's really depressed and I am worried about him." I asked the fire mage. He nodded smiling at me as I went upstairs.

"Hey Lucy! Since I'm doing this for you I'm gonna need some reward tonight!" He called after me I turned around and smiled. I nodded and blew him a kiss before going into the infirmary.

"Hey Mira, Gray told me that you needed some help." I told her as I walked over to the bed to see the girl that Erza had found.

"Yeah. Lucy could you help me undress her? I know it's weird but we need better access to her wounds." She asked me and I nodded knowing that it was necessary to help her. I held up the small girl as Mira undressed her. I gasped when I saw all the scars and fresh cuts on her body.

"Oh my god… Mira… What happened to her?" I asked shocked at her condition.

"Well from the clothes she was wearing I would assume that she was a prisoner or slave somewhere." Mira said thinking about what the young girl was wearing. "These clothes are really similar to what Erza was wearing when she came to the guild."

"That would probably be a good assumption." Erza said as she walked into the room.

"Oh Erza! Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." Mira said worried about Erza. I couldn't believe that they used to be rivals.

"It's fine." Erza said as walked over and looked down at the girl. She then looked at the girl's clothes that were sitting on the bedside table. "You're right though. Those clothes are very similar to what I was wearing when I first came to the guild."

"Erza what do you think about her wounds?" I asked looking at the bruises and cuts that were scattered around her body along with scars.

"She obviously wasn't there by her own free will." Mira said pointing to the bruises on the wrists of the young girl. "These show that there was some sort of restraint on her,"

"Erza look at her necklace." I interjected, holding the girl's necklace in my hand.

"It's just like Gray's" Mira said confirming my thoughts, "I talked to Gray about it and if you hadn't noticed she has the same facial structure and hair color as Gray too."

"Don't you think it's weird…" Erza murmured to herself but it was just loud enough for us to hear.

"What is Erza? Is it just about their appearances?" I questioned, my eyes remaining on the child.

"No… When I found her she was lying in the street like she had been running. When I found her I had heard a quiet 'uster.' I didn't know what she was talking about since she could only get those two syllables out." As she spoke she looked at the girl with a look of worry on her face, "I now wonder if she was trying to say 'Fullbuster,' Gray's last name." My eyes widened in shock at this new information. I watched as Mira quickly looked at the bottom of the girl's feet.

"Well she was definitely running… but from what?" She pondered as she pointed to the many cuts on the bottom of her feet. Erza was about to make a guess but was interrupted by the infirmary door bursting open.

Gray ran into the room, his eyes filled with worry, "There are some people here looking for a runaway girl!"

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Feel free to critique my work. :D Love you guys! Idk when the next chapter will be up but I will try to get it up asap. Thanks for reading! Byez!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Kuro, Shiro, and Kamiko

_**Hey everyone! How are you? I hope you guys are having a good time wherever you are! Anyways so this is the next chapter in this story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and private messaged me! Thanks for all of your support. Sorry if this chapter seems short. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #2 - Kuro, Shiro, and Kamiko**

**Gray's POV**

I quickly ran up the stairs to the infirmary door. I needed to warn the girls about the people that had showed up at the door of the guild. "There are some people here looking for a runaway girl!" I said as I burst through the door. Lucy eyes widened in fear as she ran over to me.

"Gray we can't give her to them! Look at her… she was obviously being held against her will." As Lucy spoke I looked at the girl that was laying in the bed. I was shocked when I saw the bruises around her wrists.

"I know Lucy and that's why I need you and Erza to stay up here incase they try to get upstairs. Mira can you come with me to talk to these people?" I said as I started to leave the room.

"Yeah I am coming Gray." Mira chimed as she hurried down the stairs behind me. As we arrived downstairs we walked over to the table where the mysterious people were sitting. Mira asked them if they had wanted anything to drink and two of them ordered beers. I took a good look at them. There were three people, two guys and one girl. One guy had long jet-black hair. His eyes were black and he wore a long coal colored cloak. The second guy was a complete opposite. He had snow white hair and glowing white eyes. He wore a cloak that was as white as his hair. The girl was more normal looking with dirty blond hair. Her eyes were blue and she wore skinny jeans and a tube top that showed off her curves. She didn't look older than 16 years old. I guess my eyes lingered on the girl a little too long because I heard Juvia whisper 'Love rival.' behind me.

"Excuse me... " The man in black grunted, "Can you stop making eyes at our girl."

"Yeah! She is Kuro and my chattel if you know what I mean." The man in white said and I went red. These three had a weird relationship going on between them. It now made sense why the girl seemed to be constantly watching the two men.

"Oh Shiro can't we just stay on task?" The man seemingly named Kuro said with a playful voice that slightly creeped me out.

"Guys! We can do whatever you want later we need to find the girl!" The girl yelled but then had a look of regret on her face. I knew that she probably was going to get chastised later.

"Shut up Kamiko!" Shiro yelled causing many people in the guild turn and look and the young girl named Kamiko to shrink back into her chair.

"Why are you named Kamiko?" Natsu asked and I sighed. I knew by the way she squirmed in her chair that she didn't like the question.

"She belonged to some guild that our boss worked with. She's named that because she was the best child in her generation and that is why she is our babe." Kuro explained.

"Yeah only the first, second, and third girls get to become molls." Shiro laughed and Kamiko looked down in sadness,

"We got awarded this one for making the boss some good money." Kuro said as he took a long drink from his beer. I frowned as I realized that these men were from a dark guild. They really weren't trying to hide it either. I knew before that we shouldn't give the girl back but now I knew that we definitely couldn't let her go back to these men.

"Well let's get to what we came here from." Shiro said as he became more serious looking, "A little girl ran away from our guild and the boss is really worried about her." The man tried to lie but I saw right through him.

"Sorry but we haven't seen any little girls around here except for our member Wendy." I lied and from the look on Kuro's and Shiro's faced they believed me. They said nothing more but paid Mira for the beers, got up, and left, dragging Kamiko along with them.

I was sitting up in the infirmary with Mira and Erza. Lucy had gone with Natsu back to his house. I looked at the small girl who was now wearing a simple white dress that Mira kept in the infirmary incase of emergencies.

"Gray… Do you know her from anywhere?" Mira asked after what seemed like never ending silence.

"No." I answered before continuing, "I want to know why she looks like me…"

I watched as Mira went to change the bandages on the girl's arms. She looked so small and fragile. I wondered if she knew any magic and if she was actually trying to come to the guild. After a while Erza stood up and walked over to me.

"Gray I told you about how I found her right?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah... What about it?" I asked confused as to why she would ask that.

"Well when I ran over to her I couldn't understand what she was saying since she could only get parts of words out… I didn't realize what I heard at first but I figured it out earlier. The last thing she said was 'uster' and I think what she was saying was 'Fullbuster,' your last name" When she finished explaining all I could do was stand there in shock. I didn't have much time to think about what she had said before I heard the girl sit up. When she saw me her confused look turned to one of absolute terror.

She looked right into my eyes and with a shaky voice asked me a question "Are you… Gray Fullbuster?"

* * *

_**Words You Might Not Understand or Know From My Story:**_

_**(English) Chattel - Property  
**__**(English) Chastised - **__**To discipline, especially by physical punishment  
**__**(English) Moll - A Prostitute  
**__**(English) Babe - (**__**Sometimes Disparaging and Offensive). A girl or woman, especially an attractive one.  
**__**(Japanese) Kuro - Black  
**__**(Japanese) Shiro - White  
**__**(Japanese) Kamiko - Name meaning 'superior child'**_

* * *

_**Alright I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave a review saying what you think of the story. If you feel like it you can leave suggestions and I might add them! Hopefully I will have the next chapter started and finished soon. I have a half day tomorrow so I might get some more work done but IDK. Okay, I'll see you all later! Byez!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Story Revealed

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is pretty short but Christmas was a really busy time for me. In my opinion this chapter definitely isn't my best but I wanted to get something posted for you guys. Truthfully I am hitting a bit of writer's block so if you have any ideas either put them in a review or pm me. It would really help me and I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Are you… Gray Fullbuster?" That question shocked me. How did she know who I was and why did she look so scared of me?

"Yes I am Gray…" I answered and as soon as I did she let out cry of fear.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed as she tried to cover her face under the blanket. Erza ran over to her and touched her arm.

"Hey... Do you remember me? I found you lying in the street..." She calmly said trying to calm down the girl so that we could possibly figure out why she was so scared of me.

"I asked you to keep me away from Gray Fullbuster..." The young girl replied and Erza looked shocked. The few words that she heard were part of a plea to keep her away from me.

"How about you tell me why you were running away?" Lucy asked as she quietly stepped up the the bed. The young girl hesitated before answering Lucy.

"I was running away from the testing..." She said quietly as if she was terrified of that place.

"What's... the testing?" Erza asked worried about the young girl's uneasiness about her past.

"Well they told me that I had really strong powers and that they needed to test my powers. They would use different types of magic on me to see what I could take before I screamed. Sometimes they wouldn't even stop there." As she spoke my heart broke. Those people that were in our guild were torturing a little girl who had never done a thing to them.

"Oh my god…" Lucy whispered as her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock.

"I still believe what they told me though!" She said sternly looking into Erza's eyes, "I need to stay away from Gray Fullbuster because he will hurt me."

"Ok let's go back a little bit." Erza said confused, "What's your name? I knew that I would never hurt her. I still had one question though, 'Why would they give her lies about me?' I didn't know this girl at all.

"My name?" She asked quietly like she didn't want to answer.

"Yes sweetie… What's your name?" Erza asked again trying to coax her into to telling us.

"Oh… Ok… Um… I'm Navy…" She said quietly.

"Navy? That's a beautiful name." Lucy said kindly, "Can you tell us your last name?"

"I guess… It's Fullbuster. My name is Navy Fullbuster." As she said that all three of us went silent. Did she really just say 'Navy Fullbuster?' No she couldn't have she isn't related to me I've never seen her before.

"Wait… Navy… Fullbuster?" Erza stuttered, obviously just as confused as me.

"Yes... I'm Navy Fullbuster... Gray's little sister." She said slightly hesitant to say my name.

"My sister!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I am 7 years old..." She said unsure of why this mattered.

"Wait... 7... But Gray... One we were trapped in Fairy Sphere for the last 7 years and two your parents have been dead longer than that." Erza said making this whole situation more confusing.

"Well... I wasn't born exactly... I am a mixture of their DNA..." Navy said shyly obviously trying to explain the situation. I now understood where she came from. This also cleared up why that guild told her I was dangerous.

"Erza, Lucy, could you two come over here for a second?" I asked waving them over to the corner of the room.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I think I know why that guild told her I was dangerous." I explained and they both turned their ears to listen. "You see they might have thought that there was a possibility of me finding out and going to save her, so they told her I was dangerous to keep her from trusting me. Obviously that didn't work because she ran away anyways." I said explaining my thoughts to them. They nodded in agreement. Erza turned around and walked back over to the the girl. She was now crying with her her head in her hands.

"I didn't want to be there… I didn't want to help them… All they did was hurt me…" She said quietly through her tears.

"It's ok… You're here at Fairy Tail now and we will never let anyone hurt you again," Lucy said whilst patting Navy on the back, "And trust me Gray would never hurt you. He only fights with guild members because that's how we have fun." With that the small girl looked me in the eyes and then ran to me. She buried her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I was no longer alone. I no longer had to live with the fact that I had nobody left in my family. I now had a little sister who I would never let anyone hurt ever again.

* * *

_**So yeah... Sorry if this seemed really low quality but as I said before I have a little bit of writer's block. Again if you have any ideas please send them to me. Thanks for reading! Love you all! Byez!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mission Begins

_**Hey guys! Long time no see and I am really sorry about that. As I have said before I am in highschool and I don't have much time to write. I know this story is already taking a long time to come out but that is because I have major writer's block. Hopefully I can get something out in the future but for now I MIGHT be taking a break from this story until my writer's block leaves me. I will be working on rewriting 'When Her Life Changed Forever' in my free time since I know where I want to go with that story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it doesn't have as much action as I would have hoped.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #4 - The Mission Begins**

**Gray's POV**

"Navy come here!" I called out to Navy who was sitting at a table in the corner. I had been teaching her how to better use her magic. I was surprised that someone as young as she was had as much magic as she did.

"I'm coming Gray!" She yelled as she got up from her seat and walked over to had a bounce in her step that made me smile. She had just as much pain in her past as I did. I mean it's a miracle that she showed up when she did. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't show up when she did. I was slipping further and further into depression each day. I was planning on leaving this world on that day but when that girl showed up I had a feeling that the girl that Erza had found was important. I guess I was right because if I had followed through with my plans I would have left my beautiful sister all by herself in this world.

"Navy, we are going to work on you magic some more. Is that ok with you?" I asked as she walked outside with me. She nodded and looked at me with her large dark blue eyes. I guess that was the only other difference between us beside our gender. My eyes were droopy and hers were big and round. They always sparkled when she was happy.

"Gray can I show you some of my own forms?" She asked as we walked over to our usual training spot behind the guild, the same place where Natsu and I used to fight.

"Of course you can." I said and her eyes filled with joy, "Remember Navy it's ok if you hurt me. I've been in fights with the flame brain before!" I finished with a laugh.

"Ok! Watch!" She said as she stood in her ice maker form. "Ice make, solitary confinement!" She yelled as a large box surrounded me. The room she created had no flaws, it was pitch black and it seemed to be getting colder and colder. I tested the strength by attempting to break out but found that nothing would work. Navy dissipated the box and I looked at her in shock.

"Wow Navy! That's really impressive!" I said whilst patting her on the head. When she used her magic she usually used the same forms as me, such as my lance and hammer, but when she used her own forms I was always surprised by what they were. They were always things like cells or weapons. Her most powerful attack seemed to be her whip but she seemed disturbed whenever I asked her why these things were her form.

"Thanks Gray!" She said bouncing up and down in joy, "Oh look! It's Lucy and Natsu!"

"Oh hey guys! How have you been?" I asked as the couple walked up to us.

"It's been fine I guess. How about you Gray?" Natsu replied with his familiar stupid grin.

"Yeah you seem a lot better than the other day!" Lucy said giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah I am… I think it's all thanks to this one here." I said as I patted Navy on the head.

"Graaaay…" Navy whined as she tried to pull me along with her. She grabbed the back of my shirt and tried to get me to work more with her but I had thought of a better way to teach her magic.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy, do you want to go on a mission with the team and bring Navy along with us? Nothing that hard of course but since she is going to be joining the guild soon I thought we should start taking her on missions with us and I know that you needed some food money Natsu." I proposed. Natsu and Lucy both nodded and Navy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really!? I get to go on a mission with you guys?" She asked nearly jumping up and down from her excitement.

"Yup and I'm pretty sure that Erza's coming too." As soon as Natsu said that Navy pulled my shirt and squealed.

"Erza too!? This is gonna be so cool!" I nodded and told her to go get her stuff packed while Natsu and Lucy went to chose a mission.

Navy was lying sound asleep on my back. The job we were on ended up being one in another town and since Natsu had insisted we took a fighting job. I wasn't happy about it at first but I realized that it wasn't that big a deal. Navy knew how to fight and the job was just a simple guard job. As she snuggled up against my back I turned and looked at Natsu. He was walking with Lucy whilst holding was, as usual, carrying his stuff on his back but now he was also carrying Lucy's stuff. Erza was walking next to me pulling her giant cart of bags and I was carrying both my bags and Navy's.

"Erza I think that we should stop at an inn tonight. Navy is already asleep and I think we could all use some rest." I said as I pushed Navy up farther on my back to keep her from slipping.

"He's right Erza. I am really tired and Happy looks like he is about to pass out any second now." As Lucy said that Happy agreed with a quiet grumble about fish. We were lucky because the next town was the town where our job was to take place. Erza nodded and when we got to the town she got us some rooms for the few days that we would be here. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had one room and Erza, Navy, and I shared the other.

As I opened the door to the room I reached over and turned the lights on. The room had 2 large beds and some dressers. Erza started unpacking her clothes while I changed Navy into her pajamas and laid her down under the covers of one of the beds. After putting her in bed I went and helped Erza unpack all of our clothes and store them neatly in the dressers and closet. After that Erza went to take a shower and I changed into some pajamas I bought. In the past I would just sleep in my boxers even when we were out on missions because the guild saw me like that all the time but since Navy was sleeping in the same bed, let alone room, as me I thought that it would be better to wear something, I turned off the light leaving a lamp on for Erza and I crawled into the bed next to Navy. As I drifted off to sleep I felt Navy curl up next to me.

* * *

**_Okay so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or pm me. Your ideas are very likely to get into my story since I don't know where to go with this story yet and yes I know that this chapter was really short but I just wanted to get something out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Fairy Tail Until The End_**


End file.
